What Makes You Different
by slytherensangel26
Summary: Memily. This is a sappy,fluffy songfic. That's all you need to know. HEHE.


**What makes you different**

**Takes place right after the episode 'Switching Places'**

****

**I don't own PRS. I wish I did, but I don't. **

**This song fic came about because i was like many die-hard Memily Fans, rewatching what has become The Memily episode. I realized with some shame that I had yet to write anything for our favorite Samurai Couple...even though I'd already written a songfic for Jia...which, very sadly, hasn't been very cemented. Yet.**

**I had no idea how to improve on an episode that so wonderfully cemented them as a couple...then I thought. Why reinvent the wheel? So I'm only 'greesing the wheel so we all get what we want. :D. **

**I hope you all thoroughly enjoy this songfic. **

* * *

><p>The victory was theirs; that was certain.<p>

Another battle won, another monster destroyed, and everyone was back to normal. Well as normal as any person who ran around in spandex and piloted giant robots. And now that everything was quiet again, Mike sat on the deck in the dimming rays of the sun...dusk was settled over the Shiba house, but the light had yet to leave his eyes.

As he sat on the deck he looked over to a small planter filled with Daisies. He smiled as he gently picked one and held it pinched between his thumb and forefinger...and gazed at it.

In a lot of ways, this was what he thought of when he thought of his beautiful fellow ranger. An instant later a big grin spread across his lips as he thought of the mighty and spunky yellow ranger.

**You don't run with the crowd  
>You go your own way<br>You don't play after dark  
>You light up my day<br>Got your own kind of style  
>That sets you apart<br>Baby, that's why you captured my heart  
><strong>

She was unlike any other girl he'd ever crushed on...but then he knew in the deepest part of his heart that his feeling for her, went way, way beyond a simple crush. No, the word crush didn't fit anywhere into the equation. No, she'd managed to capture his heart, mind and soul with nothing more then a smile and her glowing presence.

**I know sometimes you feel like you don't fit in  
>And this world doesn't know what you have within<br>When I look at you, I see something rare  
>A rose that can grow anywhere (grow anywhere)<br>And there's no one I know that can compare  
><strong>

He could remember back when they'd first started out as a team. With that stupid Negatron that used all their embarrassing secrets as oral weapons against them. Those words were really vicious...but they were no match for Emily. They were truly useless against her spirit. None of those insults could reach her. And that was just one way that he found her to be amazing.

He could remember that one moment when he'd asked that stupid question, about why that monster had no effect on her.

"_Then why are you always putting yourself down? It makes no sense, unless that's what your really think about yourself"_

To this day, he still couldn't figure that out. She was absolutely amazing in every way. He didn't care that she was clumsy. And that she had the ability to trip over flat surfaces. In battle she was a fierce warrior. And it thrilled him to no end whenever she took the initiative and charged into battle. She was everything he could ever desire in a woman. His being was so full of her light and joyfulness that he knew he would never be the same.

**What makes you different, (alright) makes you beautiful (alright)  
>What's there inside you, (alright) shines through to me<br>In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need  
>You're all I need, oh girl<br>What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me  
><strong>

**Hey, yeah yeah yeah  
>You got something so real<br>You touched me so deep (touched me so deep)  
>You see material things<br>Don't matter to me  
>So come as you are<br>You've got nothing to prove  
>You've won me with all that you do<br>And I wanna take this chance to say to you  
><strong>

From that moment till now, her light had filled every area of his heart and as the days went by, he found that she had become his reason for getting out of bed...just to see her bright smile...to fight by her side. That was all he needed to survive this war against the Neighloks.

**What makes you different, (alright, yeah yeah) makes you beautiful (alright)  
>What's there inside you, (alright) shines through to me<br>In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need  
>You're all I need, oh girl<br>What makes you different, makes you beautiful  
><strong>

No, this was definitely not a crush...he was taken prisoner by his heart. This was love and there was no doubt in his mind. He was completely bewitched by her, and the love he had in his heart was now spilling over the sides for her. After their little talk today, just before facing Switchbeast had confirmed it. That was the first time he really spoke of his feelings for her. he'd confessed his fear of harm coming to her. He knew it would kill him had that beautiful spirit of hers been swapped into a mundane everyday object.

She was so vibrant...so beautiful...there were no words invented yet that were good enough to describe her. He was thoroughly hers. Only she didn't know it.

Now was a good time to tell her. He didn't know if he could go one more moment without her knowing about his love for her. He smiled at the daisy once more before setting it down on the bench.

**You don't know (you don't know) how you touched my life (touched my life)  
>Oh in so many ways (so many ways) I just can't describe<br>You taught me what love is supposed to be  
>It's all the little things that make you beautiful to me (so beautiful)<br>Oh yeah, yeah**

**What makes you,**  
><strong>What makes you different, (what makes) makes you beautiful (to me)<strong>  
><strong>What's there inside you, (there shines) shines through to me<strong>  
><strong>In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need<strong>  
><strong>You're all I need, oh girl<strong>  
><strong>What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me<strong>

His heart was hammering in his chest as he walked towards Emily's door. He could hear the beautiful notes coming from that flute of hers. It seemed to call to him, draw his all too willing soul towards her room.

He paused for a moment as he raised a fist to knock on her door. This was it. He tried to compose his face into the calm demeanor. This was it.

_**Knock Knock.**_

The door opened a moment later and Emily grinned at him.

"Mike? Is something wrong."

There was quiet for a moment and he was speechless.

More quiet. He was frozen to the spot a moment more before he shook himself.

"Can I come in?"

Emily gave him a curious look but stepped back allowing him to enter her room.

"What's on your mind, I didn't hear the gap sensor go off."

Mike cleared his throat. "It didn't. I came in 'cause I wanted to talk...for a moment. I...I uh...I want you to...I'm in love with you."

Emily look stunned. "You're in love with me?"

Mike could only nod. "I've felt like this for a long time now. It wasn't till Scott pointed it out to me, I can't hide it anymore. You are the most amazing woman...ranger ever. You're my reason for getting up every morning, my reason to fight...I would go crazy if I had to spend one more night not knowing if you felt the same for me."

He hadn't meant for it all to come out like that. But his heart had finally spilled over and that little speech had come pouring out of him. Now all he could do was wait.

Her eyes met his as she bit her lip and looked at her feet. Several emotions passed over her face as she contemplated things in her head...and then she looked up at him.

"I've been waiting so long for you to ask me, now that you have...I don't know what to say. With this battle going on..."

Mike walked towards her. "The battle be damned. This is our moment. Please, I need to know."

Emily looked at him a moment more...and then nodded, her grin spreading across her face.

Mike's heart soared with happiness as he crossed the distance and pulled her into a tight hug...and then swung her around. he'd seen that move happen in movies and scoffed at it before...but now he fully and completely understood it. When he settled her back on her feet, the two looked at each other and the world stood still.

"You...I love you so much." she said in a small voice.

Mike smiled at her. "I love you too, Em."

Then he was kissing her...and the kiss made his head spin and to his growing amazement, he felt Emily respond in an even more enthusiastic kiss...and he felt himself being drawn deeper and deeper into the kiss. If only he didn't need oxygen to survive. He never wanted the lip lock to end. Ever.

But it had to. Oxygen was just as vital as her kiss.

And so the kiss ended. He didn't let her step back either but rested his hands on her hips. And she was grinning up at him...there was that sunny grin again. He could bask in her light forever and never tire from it.

And they kissed again, this time it was slower and more wonderful then the first one.

He knew that even though there was a battle to be fought and won, though they would all have difficult times, the fight, the war...no matter what they experienced. Their love would sustain both of them.

**Everything you do is beautiful (so beautiful)  
>Love you give shines right through me (shines right through to me)<br>Everything you do is beautiful (ooh, ooh ooh ooh oh)  
>Oh, you're beautiful to me (to me)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? Was it everything you hoped for?<strong>

**Song credit goes to 'The Backstreet Boys' for the song "What makes you different (Makes You Beautiul) from the movie, The Princess Diaries. **

**Please leave nice reviews mmkay? **

**Also, Everyone is invited to 'like' my new Facebook Page. The link is on my profile, and its my new way to communicate with you, my loyal readers. I hope to see you all on there soon, if you haven't already!**


End file.
